The use of mobile or wireless end-user computer-type devices has increased significantly. Such mobile devices must be able to connect to a wireless network. Wireless local area networks (LANs) are often deployed inside structures such as homes, offices, public and commercial buildings. A typical wireless LAN comprises one or more wireless access points, such as a wireless router or “hot spot”, which communicates wirelessly with the mobile device, and allows the mobile device to connect to a wired network or other network that is also in communication with the access point. To stay connected to such a wireless LAN, the mobile device must usually stay within wireless communication range of the access points. This constrains the effective mobility of a wireless device.
The mobility constraining problem is particularly aggravated when the mobile device is disposed within a vehicle that is in motion. The mobility constraining problem has been addressed somewhat by use of cellular networks that allow mobile devices having cellular network interfaces to communicate wireless data with such cellular networks. However, most mobile computer devices do not have cellular network interfaces.
As the use of mobile devices has expanded, the mobility of such devices has expanded to the use wireless routers in vehicles. Such routers are referred to as “mobile routers” or “mobile nodes”. Mobile routers typically permit a mobile device located in a vehicle that is in motion to maintain a connection to a wide area network and thereby greatly expand the mobility of the mobile device. Mobile routers are fully operable whether the vehicle having a mobile router installed therein is in motion or stationary. The mobile router may maintain connection to the Internet as it travels across cellular networks.
Still further, it would be advantageous to utilize the mobile router to determine that the vehicle in which the mobile router is disposed is not driven too far or too fast under certain circumstances.
One example of a set of such certain circumstances is when a vehicle is left in custody of a valet.